bridgitmendlerfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Módulo:Italic title
This module implements . require('Module:No globals') local libraryUtil = require('libraryUtil') local checkType = libraryUtil.checkType local checkTypeForNamedArg = libraryUtil.checkTypeForNamedArg local yesno = require('Module:Yesno') -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- ItalicTitle class -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local ItalicTitle = {} do ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Class attributes and functions -- Things that belong to the class are here. Things that belong to each -- object are in the constructor. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Keys of title parts that can be italicized. local italicizableKeys = { namespace = true, title = true, dab = true, } ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- ItalicTitle constructor -- This contains all the dynamic attributes and methods. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- function ItalicTitle.new() local obj = {} -- Function for checking self variable in methods. local checkSelf = libraryUtil.makeCheckSelfFunction( 'ItalicTitle', 'obj', obj, 'ItalicTitle object' ) -- Checks a key is present in a lookup table. -- Param: name - the function name. -- Param: argId - integer position of the key in the argument list. -- Param: key - the key. -- Param: lookupTable - the table to look the key up in. local function checkKey(name, argId, key, lookupTable) if not lookupTablekey then error(string.format( "bad argument #%d to '%s' ('%s' is not a valid key)", argId, name, key ), 3) end end -- Set up object structure. local parsed = false local categories = {} local italicizedKeys = {} local italicizedSubstrings = {} -- Parses a title object into its namespace text, title, and -- disambiguation text. -- Param: options - a table of options with the following keys: -- title - the title object to parse -- ignoreDab - ignore any disambiguation parentheses -- Returns the current object. function obj:parseTitle(options) checkSelf(self, 'parseTitle') checkType('parseTitle', 1, options, 'table') checkTypeForNamedArg('parseTitle', 'title', options.title, 'table') local title = options.title -- Title and dab text local prefix, parentheses if not options.ignoreDab then prefix, parentheses = mw.ustring.match( title.text, '^(.+) %((^%(%)+)%)$' ) end if prefix and parentheses then self.title = prefix self.dab = parentheses else self.title = title.text end -- Namespace local namespace = mw.site.namespacestitle.namespace.name if namespace and #namespace >= 1 then self.namespace = namespace end -- Register the object as having parsed a title. parsed = true return self end -- Italicizes part of the title. -- Param: key - the key of the title part to be italicized. Possible -- keys are contained in the italicizableKeys table. -- Returns the current object. function obj:italicize(key) checkSelf(self, 'italicize') checkType('italicize', 1, key, 'string') checkKey('italicize', 1, key, italicizableKeys) italicizedKeyskey = true return self end -- Un-italicizes part of the title. -- Param: key - the key of the title part to be un-italicized. Possible -- keys are contained in the italicizableKeys table. -- Returns the current object. function obj:unitalicize(key) checkSelf(self, 'unitalicize') checkType('unitalicize', 1, key, 'string') checkKey('unitalicize', 1, key, italicizableKeys) italicizedKeyskey = nil return self end -- Italicizes a substring in the title. This only affects the main part -- of the title, not the namespace or the disambiguation text. -- Param: s - the substring to be italicized. -- Returns the current object. function obj:italicizeSubstring(s) checkSelf(self, 'italicizeSubstring') checkType('italicizeSubstring', 1, s, 'string') italicizedSubstringss = true return self end -- Un-italicizes a substring in the title. This only affects the main -- part of the title, not the namespace or the disambiguation text. -- Param: s - the substring to be un-italicized. -- Returns the current object. function obj:unitalicizeSubstring(s) checkSelf(self, 'unitalicizeSubstring') checkType('unitalicizeSubstring', 1, s, 'string') italicizedSubstringss = nil return self end -- Renders the object into a page name. If no title has yet been parsed, -- the current title is used. -- Returns string function obj:renderTitle() checkSelf(self, 'renderTitle') -- Italicizes a string -- Param: s - the string to italicize -- Returns string. local function italicize(s) assert(type(s) 'string', 's was not a string') assert(s ~= '', 's was the empty string') return string.format('%s', s) end -- Escape characters in a string that are magic in Lua patterns. -- Param: pattern - the pattern to escape -- Returns string. local function escapeMagicCharacters(s) assert(type(s) 'string', 's was not a string') return s:gsub('%p', '%%%0') end -- If a title hasn't been parsed yet, parse the current title. if not parsed then self:parseTitle{title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle()} end -- Italicize the different parts of the title and store them in a -- titleParts table to be joined together later. local titleParts = {} -- Italicize the italicizable keys. for key in pairs(italicizableKeys) do if selfkey then if italicizedKeyskey then titlePartskey = italicize(selfkey) else titlePartskey = selfkey end end end -- Italicize substrings. If there are any substrings to be -- italicized then start from the raw title, as this overrides any -- italicization of the main part of the title. if next(italicizedSubstrings) then titleParts.title = self.title for s in pairs(italicizedSubstrings) do local pattern = escapeMagicCharacters(s) local italicizedTitle, nReplacements = titleParts.title:gsub( pattern, italicize ) titleParts.title = italicizedTitle -- If we didn't make any replacements then it means that we -- have been passed a bad substring or that the page has -- been moved to a bad title, so add a tracking category. if nReplacements < 1 then categoriesusing italic title with no matching string' = true end end end -- Assemble the title together from the parts. local ret = '' if titleParts.namespace then ret = ret .. titleParts.namespace .. ':' end ret = ret .. titleParts.title if titleParts.dab then ret = ret .. ' (' .. titleParts.dab .. ')' end return ret end -- Returns an expanded DISPLAYTITLE parser function called with the -- result of obj:renderTitle, plus any other optional arguments. -- Returns string function obj:renderDisplayTitle(...) checkSelf(self, 'renderDisplayTitle') return mw.getCurrentFrame():callParserFunction( 'DISPLAYTITLE', self:renderTitle(), ... ) end -- Returns an expanded DISPLAYTITLE parser function called with the -- result of obj:renderTitle, plus any other optional arguments, plus -- any tracking categories. -- Returns string function obj:render(...) checkSelf(self, 'render') local ret = self:renderDisplayTitle(...) for cat in pairs(categories) do ret = ret .. string.format( 'Category:%s', cat ) end return ret end return obj end end -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Exports -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local p = {} local function getArgs(frame, wrapper) assert(type(wrapper) 'string', 'wrapper was not a string') return require('Module:Arguments').getArgs(frame, { wrappers = wrapper }) end -- Main function for function p._main(args) checkType('_main', 1, args, 'table') local italicTitle = ItalicTitle.new() italicTitle:parseTitle{ title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle(), ignoreDab = yesno(args.all, false) } if args.string then italicTitle:italicizeSubstring(args.string) else italicTitle:italicize('title') end return italicTitle:render(args1) end function p.main(frame) return p._main(getArgs(frame, 'Template:Italic title')) end function p._dabonly(args) return ItalicTitle.new() :italicize('dab') :render(args1) end function p.dabonly(frame) return p._dabonly(getArgs(frame, 'Template:Italic dab')) end return p